


Green Eyed Archer

by Celticas



Series: Trope Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cafe AU, Jealousy, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticas/pseuds/Celticas
Summary: He had been so close, so close to finally asking Phil Coulson, the prettiest pair of blue eyes to ever walk into his cafe out. Then the interferance of his BFF gave him cold feet.Now Steve was on the scene and he would gladly strangle someone for the first time in his life.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Trope Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Clint/Coulson Trope Bingo





	Green Eyed Archer

Clint was jealous of Steve. He wasn’t proud of it. But he couldn’t help it. It got even more embarrassing though, because he hadn’t even met Steve and the whole situation was his own fault. Phil had been wandering into Clint’s coffee shop for almost a year. The first time was on a first date with Jeremy. Apparently it had gone well, because the two men, and sometimes Phil on his own, started frequenting the little store in an alley in Brooklyn. 

On the days he came in alone, he had always taken a seat at the counter and chatted with Clint as he drank his plain black coffee and ate the sweetest Danish they had. It was nice. Over the months they had become friends and Clint had developed a bit of a crush. Always keeping it in check though. He didn’t like Jeremy, but Phil seemed happy and he wasn’t going to butt into that. 

He also kept all happy dancing in the privacy of his home after learning Phil had finally dumped Jeremy. Three months later, and Clint still didn’t know what the deciding factor had been but the bright smile he had first fallen for had returned so he didn’t question it.

At the time, he had been ready to jump at asking the other man out. Get in there before someone else. The night before he was going to invite Phil over for dinner, he had been telling Tasha his plans. She had been grumbling for months that he needed to get over Phil, or balls up and say something. She didn’t like Jeremy any more than Clint did, he always talked to her chest. She had been horrified that he was finally going to act on her advice. It had devolved into the first argument of their fifteen year friendship. Him yelling about finally doing what she said, and shouldn’t she be happy about that. Happy for him. She had yelled back. Calling him and idiot who couldn’t manage his own life let alone be in an adult relationship and that he needed to give Phil time. Not be the rebound because she wasn’t going to pick up his heart  _ again. _

For a week they had worked in frosty silence, neither of them willing to back down. Upset by the argument, he was barely able to exchange two words with Phil when he came in midweek, also missing the look of concern that the older man threw at Clint and Natasha, picking up on the tension.

The frost eventually melted and they slowly found their way back to a slightly easier footing. Even so, the whole thing had Clint gun shy and it took him weeks of easy smiles and kind words from the older man to convince Clint an overture would be welcome. Just in time for Steve to happen. Monday morning Phil had blown into the shop gushing about Steve. The newest edition to his life. How perfect Steve was. How he didn’t know how he had lived up to now without Steve.

It ripped his heart out. Fucking Steve.

Even his name was perfect. Phil loves Captain America and to have a boyfriend who shared even a part of his hero’s name was the perfect symbol of their fated love. It was sickening.

Every time the other man was mentioned he had to bite his lip to stop himself from sneering. He hated that he had come to this. And the pitying looks from Tasha only made it worse. Salt in an already fucking painful wound.

After a long winded description of the wonderful day at the park the two of them had had, Clint snapped. Not at Phil, never at Phil. Just with the situation, and Phil unknowingly causing him pain every time he tried to share his happiness. Bit by bit he changed shifts, taking the close instead of open, when he knew Phil worked late on the island. Making sure he wasn’t working on the weekend when he thought Phil would stop for brunch. A bit of distance would do him good right? Give him a chance to get over the older man. To finally move on.

It was working. Or at least, sitting on his couch moping on a Saturday night, he could convince himself it was going to start working soon. The door of their apartment opened with a bang. The sudden noise was unlike Tasha, who was more likely to try to startle him into a heart attack than raise her voice, let alone allow a door to slam.

“I met Steve today. He’s gorgeous Blonde.” Tasha announced. Too happy by half.

Clint grunted at her and then went into his bedroom to hide. He didn’t need to hear about the Perfect Steve!

“You’re taking my shift tomorrow!” She told him through the door.

As much as he didn’t want to go to work, he want to crawl under his sheets and hide, he knew he would. She wouldn’t let him not.

He glowered through the first half of his shift, scaring the milkman and annoying Darcy, their baker. It all just annoyed him more, things that normally weren’t a problem suddenly were. He was also about five seconds away from tearing that fucking bell off the door. Twitching as it rang, he spun to give the newcomer a piece of his mind. 

Bright blue eyes, and a crooked nose stopped him in his tracks. A happy bark drew his eyes down, a one-eyed face surrounded by blonde fur grinned up at him.

“Clint this is Steve.” Phil introduced tentatively.

“Oh.” Clint said dumbly. He hated that he had put that hesitation into the other man’s voice. Steve was a fucking dog. A Dog. A one eyed do. He was such a dick.

“We were wondering if you wanted to come for a walk in the park this afternoon?” Phil took half a step closer. It shouldn’t have been a question, but it was.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on [Tumblr](https://quartzcelticas.tumblr.com/). Come say 'hi'.


End file.
